An animal toilet 101 which is used by animals such as cats is conventionally known. This animal toilet 101 includes, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the lengthwise direction, the horizontal direction and the up-down direction as the three directions which are orthogonal to each other. Further, this animal toilet 101 is provided with an upper container 110 which has provided a plurality of holes h, h . . . through which urine passes through below, a lower container 120 which is positioned below the upper container 110 and has formed an insert hole 120fh on the front face 120f at the lengthwise end side, and a tray 130 which is housed in the lower container 120 from the above insert hole 120fh in a manner allowed to be pulled out in the lengthwise direction. And as illustrated in FIG. 2A, the bottom face 130ts of the tray 130 has placed an absorbent sheet 50 which receives and absorbs urine that has fallen through the above described holes h, h . . . of the upper container 110. Therefore, the tray 130 is pulled out forward by a worker such as the owner of the animal to change the used absorbent sheet 50 in this tray 130 to a new absorbent sheet 50.